


Trapped

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [37]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jealousy, Love, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sexcapades, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Stranded, Teasing, Trapped, Trust, caring boyfriend, shenkosmutthursday, sst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: A second, slightly late entry to Shenko Smut Thursday this month, hosted by the glorious @spectrekaidanalenko. I was inspired (and got to show off my favorite trope so I was having a blast, haha) and Couldn’t wait to trap these two dorks together on Tuchanka. Poor James is a third wheel--but what else did he expect being on an away team with Shepard and Kaidan.





	Trapped

“Well that’s just great—we’re stuck here.” Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she kicked the destroyed tire of their borrowed truck. “How many goddamn thresher maws does this hellhole have? I’d have given my right arm for a mako...or _something_ with guns on it.”

Kaidan glanced up from the readings of the surrounding area on his omnitool, exchanging bemused looks with James as Alyss grumbled and swore under her breath, shouldering her particle rifle and disconnecting her helmet radio. Last time she did Wrex and his scouts a favor; she cursed glancing at the thresher dead behind the vehicle. Between the radioactive rubble and irradiated ash billowing around them and making them choke—centuries had dulled it and they weren’t in danger from the radiation, making it little more than a nuisance when a sandstorm kicked up—Joker’s message from the ship was fragmented, broken. The gist said it was impossible to get a fix on their location until the dust storm settled and to wait for the Krogans to come rescue them. Tomorrow. Which meant spending the night in the barren, unforgiving wastelands of Tuchanka, with everything—plants _and_ animals—trying to kill them. Sometimes, it was a miracle the krogan had even made it to space. 

Kaidan chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, bumping his helmet against hers almost as if they were touching foreheads. “We’ll be fine; I’ve been scanning and there’s nothing out here close enough to try and kill us, we just need to take shelter for the night. There’s a collapsed cave system just over that ridge; biotics would make short work of the rubble, and we can seal the entrance until morning to protect us from the elements.”

“A cave? You sure know how to spoil a girl...and I just bet my boy scout boyfriend was prepared for this?” Alyss giggled, running a gloved hand up and down his forearm.

“Of course…one can never be too prepared.” Kaidan winked at her through his helmet visor.

“Hot.”

“Dios, get a room.” James muttered shaking his head. “I’m gonna sleep in the truck...not risking spiders or _this_ ; you two have fun in your cave.”

That was fair...though being left alone with Kaidan always had her struggling to keep her hands to herself; touching him was addicting. Taking her hand in his, he led her towards the indicated cave the two of them glowing blue and unearthing the entrance to what appeared to be a long-forgotten tunnel system, but once inside a cave-in prevented them from venturing too far from the entrance and protected their backs. It was perfect for a little r&r. Alyss went to shifting the rubble back into place but left an opening to see the sky. Kaidan pulled a little piece of tech from his armor and turned it on, setting it on the floor of the cave, the temperature going up by several degrees. Alyss smiled as she turned around. It was the tiny portable heater she’d gotten for him on Noveria all those years ago when he’d said something about forgetting to bring a sweater...he’d kept it. Something came over her, and before she knew it, she was standing in front of him, the heat lamp at her back.

Alyss pulled her helmet off, his following close behind with her lips claiming his, Kaidan’s teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. He pulled her down on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips, crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp caused him to hiss, but they didn't pull apart. Nimble fingers worked at the clamps and clips of their armor, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clatter. The light from the heater glinted on her skin, her naked body as he rid her of her armor was glowing even where the flickering shadows touched—the sight was enchanting, Kaidan’s eyes skimming her every curve. Alyss grinned; she had always wanted to make love in front of a fire...this was close enough to that fantasy for now.

“Are you feeling calmer now?” Kaidan grinned up at her, hands on her hips as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her breastbone, directly below her water lily necklace; a shiver skittered across her skin.

“Okay, I’ll admit, being stuck with you does have its perks.” She breathed, arching towards his mouth.

Kaidan chuckled, nuzzling the underside of her breast with his nose; he was honestly just glad James had stayed behind so they could have this moment to themselves. She didn’t relax enough, everyone else’s problems always came first, and she was showing the wear and tear. If it took a thresher maw attacking and destroying a tire to get her to sit down and take a moment, so be it. The galaxy would keep going without her for one night. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and he opened to her automatically, pushing her tongue back with his own, every inch of her pressed up against his flushed and damp skin from where she sat on his lap. One hand caressed her side, the other releasing her long black hair from its ponytail prison and cupping the back of her neck and crushing her lips against his, swallowing her moan as she rolled her hips against his. How did he always know exactly what she needed?

Alyss used her knees to lift herself off his thighs, hands gliding over his skin, and down his chest, as she hovered for the briefest of moments. She straightened while straddling him, letting the tip of his erection trace her slit, wet with her arousal, as she draped her arms about his shoulders. Her insides throbbed as he stretched and filled her when she lowered herself onto him, easing her throbbing center around his shaft. Kaidan’s body jerked upwards, filling her to the hilt as her hips rolled down to meet his. He pressed his body harder against her, molding her curves to his body as she tossed her black hair to one side, slowly lifting her hips up and sinking back onto him, both of their breathing getting heavier, pants reverberating around their makeshift shelter.

His body tensed under her gentle but teasing caresses, red lips parting in a smile as she watched his flexing muscles, rocking her hips invitingly and adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him.

One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, his chest muscles shifting under her hand, while she used her knees to push herself off him. Her eyes glazed over in lust as she watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, breasts bouncing. She rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm; his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him. Both of them were dappled with a thin sheen of sweat that caught the light from the space heater and glinted enticingly.

Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name.

“Kaidan, this is just what I needed...thank you for being here to talk me down. I love you.”

“I love you too, Alyss.” He smiled and placed a dozen burning kisses on her neck and chest, already half hard again while still inside her.

“Do you think James will be alright out there alone?” She asked, head falling back to give him more access to her neck feeling his grip on her hips tighten slightly.

“Alyss.” He growled against her skin, hips rocking up into hers as one hand slipped between them tease her clit, his mouth finding a hardened nipple and sucking it gently. “Not the time to be asking about another man.”

Even if his jealousy turned her on even more...


End file.
